The present invention relates to a plumbing fixture and more particularly to a fitting for use in a water supply system of a refrigerator.
As a result of an increased awareness of contaminants in the water supply, many people are turning to alternative sources for their water. For example, the bottled drinking water industry has grown significantly in the last 10-20 years. Another alternative method of obtaining clean water has been through the use of household water filtration systems. At one extreme, some water filtration systems have been designed and installed to provide central water filtration for an entire household. However, if a central water filtration system is not being used, the ability to ensure filtered drinking water at each possible source requires that each outlet or faucet have its own filtration system.
Until recently, one potential outlet for drinking water that was not being filtered was the typical household refrigerator. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the refrigerator 110 includes a fluid or water supply system 100 that supplies water to water dispensing devices in the refrigerator 110, such as an automated ice maker 118 and a door water dispenser 122. The water supply system 100 receives the water from a water supply line 114, and the supply of the water is controlled via a valve 112 connected to the water supply line 114. Upon actuation of the valve 112, the valve 112 allows water to flow into supply line 116 for the ice maker 118 and a supply line 120 for the door water dispenser 122. As the refrigerator 110 provides no easy access for an addition of a filtration system, the water being supplied to the ice maker 118 and the door water dispenser 122 is not usually filtered.
The failure of previous refrigerators 110 to provide filtered water was remedied by a redesign that added a filtration system 124 into the water supply system 100, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The addition of the filtration system 124, however, required the water supply system 100 to include additional components. One component that was added was an outlet line 130 from the filtration system 124 to the first valve 112.
Another additional component required by the addition of the filtration system 124 is a second valve 126, which connects the water supply line 114 to the inlet line 128 for the filtration system 124. The second valve 126 is required because the water supply line 114 and the inlet line 128 cannot be directly connected. The inlet line 128 is typically a plastic line without any connectors, and the water supply line 114 is typically a copper pipe with a threaded connector. As such, the second valve 126 is necessary to connect the water supply line 114 to the inlet line 128.
The use of a valve to connect a water supply line to an inlet line of a filtration system is, however, problematic. For example, the valve must be energized or activated before water can flow through the valve. As such, the valve is an expensive piece of hardware that also has the potential to fail during use. Another problem with the valve is that the components within a refrigerator are very tightly packed, and available volume for additional components within the refrigerator is very limited. Not only does the valve require considerable volume, the valve is typically oriented such that water flows into and out of the valve along the same direction. This orientation is not ideal in the close quarters of the refrigerator, as the water supply line and/or the inlet line for the filtration system must be bent to accommodate the valve. Thus, there is a present need for an inexpensive and reliable fitting that can easily connect the water supply line to the inlet line.
These and other needs are met by embodiments of the present invention which provide a transition fitting for directing fluid from a first line into a second line. The transition fitting includes a body, an inlet, an outlet, and a channel. The body defines a constant-volume channel that redirects a direction of the fluid entering the inlet. The inlet is connected to the body and connectable to the first line, and the inlet directs the fluid from the first line into the channel. The outlet is connected to the body and is connectable to the second line, and the outlet directs the fluid from the channel into the second line. The bracket is connected to the body and at least partially surrounds the body. The body is also rotatable relative to the bracket.
When used in a refrigerator having a filtration system, the transition fitting advantageously allows for an easy connection between a water supply line and an inlet line for the filtration system. Also, by having the transition fitting change the direction of water flow received from the water supply such that the water flows in a direction towards the filtration system, bending of the water supply line or the inlet line is not required. The transition fitting can also be attached to a valve in the refrigerator to reduce the amount of space taken up by the transition fitting within the refrigerator.
In aspects of the invention, the inlet and the outlet include a threaded compression connector or a quick-connect connector. Also, the bracket includes two opposing locking tab slots, and the body includes two opposing locking tabs. When the locking tabs are inserted into the locking tab slots, rotation of the body relative to the bracket is prevented in at least one rotational direction. The bracket also includes crimping tabs while the body includes crimping tab slots. When the crimping tabs are inserted into the crimping tab slots, rotation of the body relative to the bracket is also prevented in at least one rotation direction.
In further aspects of the invention, the outlet is detachable from the body. Also, the inlet is detachable from the body and rotatable relative to the body. The bracket includes a top portion, a left side portion, a right side portion, and a rear portion. The left side portion and the right side portion are connected to the rear portion and the top portion, and the top portion includes an inlet hole through which the inlet is partially inserted. The inlet also has a non-circular, bilaterally symmetrical cross-section. Thus, when the inlet is partially inserted into the inlet hole, the top portion of the bracket prevents rotation of the inlet relative to the bracket in at least one rotational direction.
In other aspects of the invention, the transition fitting includes a pair of fasteners. The fasteners are partially inserted into holes in the left side and the right side portions of the bracket. Each of the fasteners is then respectively connected to the body to prevent rotation of the body relative to the bracket in at least one rotational direction. A flow washer can be disposed between the outlet and the body.
In another embodiment of the invention, a refrigerator receiving water from a water supply line is provided. The refrigerator includes at least one water dispensing device, a valve, a filter, and a transition fitting. The valve is connected to and supplies water to at least one water dispensing device. The filter filters the water and supplies the water to the valve. The transition fitting is connected to the water supply line and supplies the water to the filter. The transition fitting also provides an always-open flow of the water from the water supply line, through the transition fitting, and into an inlet line for the filter.
Additional advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description, wherein only the preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. As will be realized, the present invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.